This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Prostate cancer has been the most common malignant tumor (excluding non-melanoma skin cancer) in U.S. men for the last decade. It has been estimated that the lifetime risk of developing prostate cancer is 16.6% for Caucasian males and 18.1% for African-American males, and the overall prostate cancer mortality risk for men age 50 is 2.9% (Ries, et. al. 1998, Scher;et. al. 1995). An ideal method to reduce the mortality and morbidity of carcinoma of the prostate would be through primary prevention: either through a reduction in the number of life-threatening, clinically-evident cases or through a reduced age-dependent rate of development of the disease, i.e., the disease would become evident 5, 10, 15 years later than otherwise would occur. Although there is evidence that the development of this tumor may be related to dietary habits, problems in changing such patterns of behavior and the need for life-long intervention make such a preventative method difficult in practice (Mishina, et. al., 1985).